


First Kiss

by Rinkame



Series: Otayuri Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'll never get enough of the nicknames they use for eachother, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Shirtless Otabek is best Otabek, Yuri agrees, Yuri is agressive and adorable fite me, fluff fluff fluff and more fluff, very very brief one sentence mention of post op Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame
Summary: My little garbage short Otayuri Week drabbles.





	

Finally, after several months of being apart, Yuri and Otabek were going to see each other again. They had become a couple the last time they had seen each other, which made their time apart all the harder. No matter what Yuri told Victor and Yuuri, he was excited about tomorrow. This was his last night of not being able to see Otabek whenever he wanted. Otabek had bought an apartment close to his in St. Petersburg. 

Yuri was spread out on his bed browsing Instagram when his doorbell rang. With an annoyed sigh, he got up and headed towards the door.

“What is it-“ Yuri’s voice sopped short when he saw who was outside the door. Yuri was stunned to see Otabek at his front door. Yuri’s face slowly broke into a wide smile as he leapt at Otabek, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

“You weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow!” Yuri said, as he felt Otabek’s arms gently wrap around him. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Otabek chuckled softly.

After a few minutes, they broke the hug. Yuri had grown, and was now as tall as Otabek. He glanced at the ground and saw an overnight bag and a small suit case. Taking the handle of the suit case and rolling it over the thresh hold, he invited Otabek inside.

“You’re staying here tonight.” Yuri told Otabek, making it clear that it wasn’t a question.

Otabek smiled to himself, he wasn’t expecting anything else from Yuri. “Can I use your shower then?” Otabek asked nonchalantly. 

“Sure.” Yuri said, looking for a place to put Otabek’s suit case. Otabek took his overnight bag into the bathroom and a few minutes later, Yuri heard the shower turning on.

Yuri sat back down on his bed, and flopped back, causing his head to hit against something soft that felt different then his bedding. Reaching up to pull it out from under his head, he realized what it was; Otabek’s scarf. Yuri hadn’t even noticed Otabek put his scarf on the bed.

Sitting up, Yuri let the material slip between his fingers. Otabek had been wearing this scarf when Yuri had confessed to him. Yuri remembered because he had grabbed Otabek by it. Yuri jumped a little when a small contented sigh came from the door way. He hadn’t heard the shower shut off. Looking up, the sight he saw took his breath away. Otabek was stand in the doorway, shirtless and in sweats.

Standing up, Yuri couldn’t take his eyes off Otabek. He walked over to Otabek and slowly ran his free hand on Otabek’s arms.

“Yura?” Otabek was a bit shocked at Yuri’s forwardness.

Yuri didn’t answer as he ran his hand across the operation scars on Otabek’s chest. Yuri looked up into Otabek’s eyes as he threw the scarf around the back of Otabek’s neck, pulling him closer, their lips almost touching. For a moment, Yuri hesitated. They had never kissed before, and he wasn’t sure if Otabek want their first kiss to happen this way.

Yuri didn’t have much time to think about this before Otabek had leaned forward and brushed their lips together slightly. It was light and fleeting; it left Yuri wanting more. Yuri leaned forward, chasing after Otabek’s retreating lips and captured them. It was more firm, and filled with want and desperation. Yuri felt Otabek’s arms snake around his waist, causing Yuri to gasp against Otabek’s lips slightly. Otabek cautiously slipped his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, ready to pull away if it was too much for Yuri.

Yuri made a small noise into the kiss as Otabek deepened it. He felt Otabek try to pull away at the sound. Not wanting to lose the contact, he let go of the scarf and wrapped his arms behind Otabek’s neck, and pulled himself flush against Otabek. They stayed like that for a long moment before mutually pulling away.

“Beka.” Yuri breathed as he slowly opened his eyes, that he didn’t remember closing. He looked into Otabek’s eyes and smiled slightly.

“It’s late, and I think it’s time to go to bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Otabek said, looking to the side out of embarrassment.

Yuri shook his head, stepping away from Otabek. He grabbed Otabek’s hand and practically dragged him to the bed. “We can sleep together in the same bed.” With that he let go of Otabek’s hand and laid down on the bed, leaving just enough room for Otabek.

Sighing Otabek climbed into the bed next to Yuri, knowing better then to argue. Yuri curled into Otabek and tossed the covers over them, and like that, they fell asleep.


End file.
